Iron Siblings
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Tony's best kept secret is suddenly discovered by SHIELD and Fury is far from happy about being in the dark all this time. Who will cause the most problems and who will have the most interest? Why did Tony feel the need to keep this such a secret and who's truly at risk upon this discovery?
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Siblings**

Summary: SHIELD has just discovered Tony Stark's biggest secret. Nick Fury isn't happy about it at all. How he managed to keep it secret for so long was beyond any comprehension but if you want to hide something, why not in plain sight? As the team reassembles, connections get formed and boundaries laid out and potentially crossed. New dangers threaten the once harmonious world and actions are taken against friend and foe alike.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Stan Lee, the beautiful genius, owns all rights to the Avengers and any Marvel characters that may or may not appear in this story. Also, the idea to do this came from a talented Video maker on youtube called AcklesLady. If you enjoy this, check out her videos.

* * *

"How did we never know this?" Fury demanded, his eye narrowing on the agents standing before him.

"It's Stark, sir." Natasha pointed out, sighing.

"And we're SHIELD, we should know this!" Fury remarked harshly. His hands formed into fists as his mood resembled his name.

This was simply far too embarrassing to be misled and taken for fools by the billionaire playboy. How could they have never known? He had agents in and out of Stark Tower for months. He had, at one point, gotten access to the cameras in the building. True, the program known as JARVIS had been able to overcome their hacking and lock them out of the building but surely in the time before that, they would have discovered this news.

Not now.

Not like this.

This was humiliating.

"Romanoff, you and Rogers are going to pay a visit to Stark Tower." Fury declared.

"I'll get him informed." Natasha agreed, nodding her head. She waited an extra but received no further instruction. Taking that as her dismissal, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Wouldn't it be better for Coulson's team to..." Hill started but stopped as Fury turned to look at her.

"Stark doesn't know about Coulson." Fury reminded her. "None of the Avengers do. That's the way it's going to stay."

"Understood sir." Hill agreed. She turned her eyes to the large screen next to her, projecting the image of a woman in her mid twenties. Black hair and impossibly blue eyes rimmed in smokey shadows stood out on the smiling face that was turned toward the young man walking with her.

The man had been who they had originally been watching. There was suspicion on the young man and certain activities in New York. A conversation had been overheard between the pair that had made the agent who had been watching suddenly alert. It had taken some digging (too much for Fury's liking and willingness to admit to) but they had found something that was surprising and irritating.

And just so very humiliating.

Fury knew that this was going to be something that Tony Stark would hold over his head for a long time, far longer than he'd ever want. He'd need to find something to counter it.

But for now, the focus would be on this woman.

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

Tony stood in the elevator, travelling up to his penthouse. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, tired from his day and annoyed at the elevator speed.

He'd have to make adjustments to that.

He started wondering if he should just...

No, he wouldn't...he promised Pepper. He'd just have to live with...normalcy. The word was bizarre and foreign in his mouth, he hated the feel of it, but he loved her. He would make this work.

Besides, it would surprise everyone, and he so loved to do that.

"...look I'm sorry but you can't!" Pepper's angry voice was the first thing Tony heard when he stepped out of the elevator. He paused, wondering what trouble he could have possibly gotten into already. Then there were other voices, quieter ones, one male and a female one. "No! I don't care, there's a reason for...Bruce just go, it's okay."

"Oh boy, someone let rage man upstairs." Tony muttered. He dreaded what he would come across as he moved for the voices.

"Pepper you don't understand." The female voice was familiar and Tony paused again, recognizing the sound of Natasha Romanoff speaking.

Oh this could not be good.

"Please Ms Potts." That voice, all male and masculine. Definitely Steve Rogers.

Christ, what did SHIELD want now?

"Okay folks, not that I'm not loving this little..reunion...but what the hell are you doing in my home?" Tony asked, rounding the corner to the kitchen. Four heads shot in his direction and he narrowed his eyes just slightly, watching the slight hints of green creep in and out of Bruce's eyes. Clearly the two agents were getting to the good doctor.

Not good at all.

"Tony." Steve greeted carefully. He had built respect for the man during their time against the Chitauri but he knew that this particular assignment could potentially break that minimal agreement of kinship between the two of them.

"Ice cube." Tony responded lightly. "What's this about?"

"Fury found out." Bruce answered before anyone else could, a slight bitterness to his tone.

"That he was bald?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Good heavens, and he sends these two to bother us because of it? That man has some serious issues, you should talk to him, Doc."

"I'm not that kind of doctor." Bruce reminded with slight annoyance. Tony smiled good naturedly for a moment before his eyes fell on Pepper. She just gave him a look. It took him a few seconds to distinguish what it meant and then his expression changed. He frowned, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and Natasha and Steve sighed, knowing this just got harder.

"He doesn't like being kept in the dark." Natasha stated.

"He's always half in the dark." Tony pointed out harshly. "No."

"No?" Steve asked.

"That's right, no." Tony repeated. "The opposite of yes."

"We never even asked a question." Natasha remarked with a sigh.

"I know what it'll be anyways." Tony pointed out. "The answer is no. There's a reason it's been a secret, kept from Fury and SHIELD. You're not touching her. Any of you."

"Nobody's planning to hurt her." Steve tried to assure.

"Sure, it's never a plan, but it happens." Tony muttered darkly. "We all know this. We all have experiences with SHIELD. You can't honestly tell me that no harm is going to come to her. You can't say that Fury, in all his...fury...isn't going to do something because he's been kept in the dark."

"He's a lot of things but he wouldn't purposefully hurt her." Natasha claimed, crossing her own arms.

"The answer remains as a no. You can see yourselves out, I'm sure." Tony concluded. Natasha looked like she was ready to continue arguing but Steve gave her a nudge and she glared at him before heading out. The super soldier followed with an apologetic look on his face and the remaining three stayed silent for several long minutes after the elevator sound had reached them. They knew Steve wouldn't approve of spying on the trio but they also knew Natasha would if it meant answers.

It was a little odd having the pair of them teamed up. Tony wondered what could have possibly been going through Fury's head when he came up with that idea. Clint was usually Natasha's partner, wasn't he? Well...change happened. It probably worked out because they had worked together against the Chitauri and Natasha just seemed to be something that Steve would likely cooperate with. Not that that really would have been an issue, the man was very cooperative.

"How much do they know?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Pepper answered, sighing.

"Hiding her in plain sight wouldn't last forever." Bruce pointed out. "I'm surprised Agent Romanoff didn't know already."

"She wasn't even in the country when that particular bug was around." Tony remarked. He ran his hand over his face again then shook his head and turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

"To see her." Tony called back. He walked back into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor a few levels beneath his. His foot tapped incessantly against the floor and then he paused, wondering if she was even home. Well, if she wasn't, no harm in hanging out until she got home.

Unless she didn't come back that night.

No, that was stupid, she always came back.

But then he couldn't wait all night. He'd probably just hang around for about an hour or so then leave her a note. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Besides, and he would never admit it out loud, but if she weren't home, it gave him a chance to play some of her video games. It was always fun, playing a game she had in, knowing she was frustrated with a level, and then beating it for her when she wasn't aware. Watching her try to figure it out...

But then she was smart as well, she probably knew, even if she never said anything. That's what he loved about her, she let him get away with things.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and almost had a deja vu moment when he heard multiple voices. He paused, trying to distinguish them apart, hoping beyond hope that it was just some of her friends.

It wasn't.

The recognizable voices made his expression harden and he marched to the entertainment room where he found the two agents once more, standing a young woman with black hair and blue eyes. All three heads turned in his direction, one face unreadable, one confused, and one highly apologetic.

"Get the hell away from my sister."

* * *

So was anyone expecting this sort of event? Leave reviews and let me know what you think/want.


	2. The Stark Girl

**The Stark Girl  
**

It's been requested so here it is, the next chapter.

And right off the bat, get to learn the other Starks name.

* * *

Kenzi walked into Stark Tower with a bag of books over her shoulder. She dragged her feet across the floor, exhausted from non stop studying. All she wanted to do now was just go to bed. She just had to make it to her room. She could totally do that. It was just one simple elevator ride and then -...

"Oh hello!" The startled voice made the black haired woman pause as the elevator door opened and she looked up at two people standing within. A man with gentle blue eyes and blonde hair and a woman with shielded green eyes and red hair. Kenzi looked at them cautiously, unsure of what to think of the pair.

"You must be Tony's sister, we're friends." The woman spoke up with a smile. "I'm Natasha and this is Steve."

"Oh, uh...hi." Kenzi greeted awkwardly, taking the offered hands. "Did you just come from visiting him?"

"Well we..." Steve started.

"Actually, he wasn't home." Natasha responded, glancing over at Steve. "Maybe we could...hang out with you for a while?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." Kenzi agreed, nodding slowly. Part of her brain figured that this was probably not a good idea, she was far too exhausted to play host, that she should also likely question these people more or at least call Tony to verify. The bigger part of brain just never seemed capable of denying company.

The ride up to her floor was relatively silent and Kenzi was quite certain she nearly fell asleep once. When they stepped out of the metal box, she led them to the entertainment room where she settled herself on the couch and invited them to take seats.

"So how long have you guys known my brother?" Kenzi asked, hoping to keep herself awake by talking to them.

"A few years now." Natasha replied.

"Not really long, myself." Steve admitted, sounding guilty. Kenzi raised an eyebrow, wondering why the blonde man was guilty. Something about him seemed familiar and she paused, suddenly flipping through her mental album to try and figure out where she knew him.

"I worked with him for a while, but I never met you then." Natasha mentioned nonchalantly, her eyes looking around the room.

"Huh? Oh uh...yeah...I spent a couple of years in Romania and Russia." Kenzi remarked, eyes still trained on Steve. She narrowed them slightly as her brain flashed instances looking through her father's notes from the forties. The puzzle in her mind was getting put together with increasing speed before she heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Get the hell away from my sister." Tony commanded evenly. Steve and Natasha stood up while Kenzi just looked at the other Stark, confused. "This is low. Something I'd expect from Widow but not you Cap."

"Oh my god, you guys are Avengers." Kenzi stated, her mind clicking in with the nicknames.

"You must be tired, Kenz. That was slow." Tony remarked.

"Bite me." Kenzi shot back.

"Get out." Tony demanded, his attention back on the SHIELD agents. "Now."

"I'm really sorry about this, Tony." Steve apologized. Tony just glared at him. The original Avenger grabbed hold of the red haired Agent and pulled her from the room.

"AND TELL FURY I'LL BE SEEING HIM ABOUT THIS!" Tony yelled after them.

"What was that?" Kenzi asked, standing up.

"What was what?" Tony asked, looking at her. He frowned when she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, silently waiting. "What?"

"SHIELD doesn't know about me...do they." Kenzi stated, frowning. Tony just copied her stance, which only reenforced the guess. "What the hell, Tony? How did you even manage that?"

"Very very carefully." Tony remarked. Kenzi glared at him and he just sighed, throwing his hands in the air and then pointing a finger at her. "I am not letting Nick Fury get his greedy, espionage based hands on you! You're my sister! You're not a damn hero! You're not getting involved in this!"

"Who said I was going to get involved?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh please, you've been wanting to wear a suit since I made them!" Tony stated.

"Uh, hello Einstein, YOU BLEW THEM ALL UP!" Kenzi shot back. "And don't flatter yourself. If I was going to be a hero, I'd be something way cooler than Iron Man."

"Hey now, that's a low blow!" Tony complained.

"Will you chill out with the overprotective bullshit?" Kenzi asked softly with a deep sigh. She walked over to him and took her brothers hands. "It was cute when we were younger but really Tony...it's enough."

"I'm not letting you get hurt." Tony reasoned. He squeezed her hands and frowned. "You're the only family I have left, I'm not losing you."

"You get this sentimental with your girlfriend?" Kenzi teased. Tony glared at her then pulled her in for a hug.

It was moments like these that really confused the young Stark as she returned the gesture with an added pat on the back. She could never understand why Tony was so protective. Sometimes it seemed like there was things that she should know but he just wasn't telling her, and neither was anyone else. Why else would he be this undone over a couple of Agents coming to her home? She had tried asking whenever he got overprotective in the past, like when Bruce had moved in, but somehow the topic always got changed. It had bothered her enough that she had even tried flirting with Bruce to figure out the answer but all that did was raise the poor doctor's blood pressure and she had to back off in order to avoid seeing the Hulk.

Not that she wasn't just as fascinated by the prospect of the big green rage monster as her brother was but she rather it not have happened in such a breakable environment. Nor did she want his anger aimed at her.

"You gonna come up for dinner with us?" Tony asked.

"Jesus, no, I'm wiped." Kenzi remarked with a loud yawn. "I'm gonna crash. Besides, I gotta meet Peter tomorrow afternoon."

"When am I gonna meet this guy?" Tony questioned.

"I'm not dating him, Tony." Kenzi declared, rolling her eyes. "We have classes together. Also, he has a girlfriend."

"Well...when you do date someone, I want to meet them." Tony stated firmly. Kenzi shook her head and pushed him out of the room, toward the elevator. "You won't avoid it! It will happen!"

"See you later, bro!" Kenzi concluded, pushing her brother into the metal box when the door opened.

"They have to pass my -..." Tony was cut off by the doors sliding shut. Kenzi sighed in relief and went to her bedroom.

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

"That's all you managed to find?" Fury asked.

"Besides Tony threatening to get in touch with you over sending us to investigate his sister, yes." Steve declared roughly. The whole experience was grating on his sense of morality. They should have just respected Tony's decision to want to keep SHIELD away from his sister. He was fairly certain that, had he a sister, he'd want the same thing.

But it still bothered him. Why was Tony so furious about their presence? Why did he want to keep Kenzi so hidden yet...out in the open? He should have known that it would have eventually gotten back to SHIELD, one way or another. What was he doing with this?

"There's more to this girl." Fury stated. Steve shot his gaze over to the director and lifted an eyebrow. "What's Stark playing at?"

"He won't let anyone near enough to find out." Natasha spoke up. "He's withdrawn since the Mandarin." Fury grunted a slight response, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Steve paused then looked at his partner, confused. The red head didn't meet his gaze, didn't give any indication to the question clearly in his face.

The Mandarin?

"I hope it's clear what needs to happen." Fury stated softly. With that, he walked away from the Agents, leaving one looking lost and the other looking mildly guilty.

"What don't I know?" Steve asked. Natasha turned her eyes to him and lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow in question. "How come...how come there wasn't a glow on Tony's chest?"

"He finally got a heart transplant a few months ago." Natasha explained. She started walking and Steve followed right behind her to get the rest of the story. "He was having anxiety attacks since the Chitauri." She led to the Captain to a file room and opened reports on a computer before patting his back. "If you want to claim to be friends with him, get to actually know him, Rogers. I'll see you later."

Left alone with a machine he barely understood, Steve let out a deep sigh and sat down slowly before letting his eyes roam over the screen.

"Whatever happened to paper?" The patriot muttered.

* * *

So chapter two for all readers. Next chapter will have more interactions with Kenzi and other people and have some crossover moments.


	3. Tony's Secrets

**Tony's Secrets  
**

So we got a bit of badass Tony in this chapter. Gotta stick up for his family and all lol. Plus the first non-Avengers crossover (as in not one of the people from that movie but still same Marvel Universe) takes place in this chapter. Gonna be a very big Marvel universe story I think, few people are going to be in it (and this will likely have some hints and stuff from the movies to come).

* * *

He walked across the metallic floor with purpose and his head high as if he owned everything there. It was his way of showing his importance and impenetrability. He wasn't going to be a pushover, he was going to take charge and settle matters without anymore stupidity.

"Stark, do you really think strutting through the place in the Iron Man suit is going to settle your point?" Clint asked, walking alongside his once teammate.

"Way to ruin my mood, Legolas." Tony grumbled. He was indeed wearing the only surviving Iron Man suit. Since coming to Fury was on his own demands and his own terms, he had to provide his own way to the hellicarrier. Fury was no idiot. He was going to make Tony work to get to what he wanted. Honestly, it saved him a trip, now that he had pissed off the billionaire.

"Does your girlfriend know that you still have one of these?" Clint asked, flicking the suit. Tony shot him a look and the archer backed up slightly, hands up. There were plenty of times to take on Tony Stark.

When the man was angry about a potential threat towards his sister was not one of those times.

They stopped at it door and it took exactly nine seconds before it swooshed open. Each of those seconds just annoying Tony further.

"You know, if those were my doors, they would have opened much faster." Tony remarked, waltzing into the office beyond the door and looked at the back of the SHIELD director as the other man faced out a window. "Or were you making me wait that much longer for dramatic effect?"

"Are you here to make threats, Stark?" Fury asked, turning to face the Iron Man and lift an eyebrow. "Couldn't get a private helicopter or something?"

"And keep your little giant floating thing a secret? I wanted to be just a tad nice before tearing you a new one." Tony replied, crossing his arms. The suit made it a slightly more challenging effort than usual but he pulled it off. "I'm going to make this perfectly clear to you and your damn agency."

"Straight to the point then." Fury remarked, turning fully and moving to his chair.

"Stay the hell away from my sister." Tony stated firmly. "Stop looking into her, stop watching her, and stop coming near her. I expected something like that from Romanoff, she's a master of these things, but Rogers? Seriously? That's just being mean to the jumbo boyscout."

"I'm sure you can understand our interest in this matter." Fury pointed out, sitting down. He linked his fingers together, placing his hands on top of his desk.

"I don't give a damn rat's ass what your interest is...lose it." Tony demanded. Fury's eyebrow lifted again. He had expected all this but honestly, the angrier at this fact that Tony got, the more interested Fury got in finding out why. "I'm only telling you this once, Fury. If I catch any of your Agents around my sister again, you'll be sorry. End this interest now and leave her the hell alone."

Tony's glare was deadly as he turned his back on the Director and walked out of the office. He marched his way through the hallways and out onto the landing pad. His helmet folded up over his head and he sighed deeply before taking off into the air.

"Jarvis, I want extra watch over SHIELD." Tony instructed his AI. "Anything that sounds remotely like it links to Kenzi, I want blocked and reported straight to me."

"Very well, Sir." Jarvis agreed. Multiple images appeared in front of Tony's face as he navigated through the air. "Then I believe I should inform you that the young Peter Parker is how SHIELD found out. This video footage, I believe, is the catalyst. They have been observing Mr Parker for several days now after an incident in Central Park."

"I knew there was something about that kid I didn't like." Tony grumbled, watching the footage. "Jarvis, get him invited to dinner. It's time I have a talk with him."

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

"This cannot be this hard." Kenzi grumbled. Her elbows rested on either side of the tablet on the table before her, hands buried deep in her black hair as she willed her mind to solve the problem before her.

"What are you doing?" The male voice behind her brought her head up as her body turned in the chair to look at the young man watching her with amusement on his face.

"Hacking into my brother's network." Kenzi stated simply before turning back to her own personal project. "If I can get into there then I can easily get into SHIELD and figure out why a couple of agents came to my home and why Tony was so bitchy at them over it."

"You had SHIELD agents in your apartment?" The man sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow in concern.

"I don't think it had to do with you, Webby." Kenzi teased. Peter frowned at her, not liking the nickname anymore then he liked that she had found out who he was just because she had gone through his bag hunting for a pen and found a web cartridge. She was too damn smart and quick at putting things together. Plus her aggressive behaviour had led her to practically stripping him to reveal the costume under his clothes. Now she was taking to calling him "Webby" every time they were alone.

Gwen was relieved though. Considering the couple spent a lot of time with the Stark girl, it was great for the blonde to have someone to talk to now and compare some notes. Tony being Iron Man was public knowledge and Kenzi had a lot of tips on how to keep anxiety away whenever there was some big dangerous thing happening.

"Tony hasn't said anything?" Peter asked.

"Not a thing, but he's gotten worse with his protectiveness since then." Kenzi explained, tugging through her hair and pulling at it, twisting it around into a sloppy bun before letting it all fall again. "And it's only been a day. I'm pretty damn sure Bruce is just wandering around nearby, eyes on your house."

"That's not creepy at all." Peter remarked sarcastically. Kenzi sighed and nodded her head. She stared at the tablet before tapping her fingers over it with a rapid determination. "Maybe they just wanted to see if you would be helpful to them somehow."

"Tony wouldn't be anywhere near as moody if that was the case." Kenzi pointed out. "He would have just told me to refuse whatever offer they made."

"You technically work with your brother right?" Peter asked. Kenzi paused then nodded, turning her blue eyes to her friend. "Well...aren't there records and files? I mean, you've hacked into your brother's health file when he was having his anxiety issues, there should be one on you."

"You think SHIELD knows something about me that I don't know about me?" Kenzi asked.

"Maybe." Peter replied, shrugging. "Worth a shot, isn't it?" He turned away when his phone rang and left the black haired girl to new search. Her eyes drifted out the window and she looked down at the front yard. A car sat on the opposite side of the street and she rolled her eyes, recognizing it as one from Tony's collection.

Predictable.

Kenzi turned back to the tablet as her Stark Industries portfolio opened up. She swiped her finger over the screen, looking through the surprisingly little amount of data. She had seen the Employee files, hell, even Tony's had way more than this. Hers didn't even have a last name, just _Kenzi_. It had Tony listed down for several emergency settings but there wasn't much else.

Feeling a new sense of unease, she tapped through her device and accessed her way into her student record at the university. Her mouth formed a hard frown as she found the same lack of information there, and yet again, no surname. Nothing at all to link her to her family.

Was this what SHIELD found when they tried searching for something on her? Must have been, but why was everything like this?

"That computer program butler thing..." Peter started as he walked back to the room.

"Jarvis?" Kenzi filled in.

"Yeah...that...just called me." Peter stated. His friend turned in her seat to look at him, eyebrow disappearing under her bangs. "Apparently I've been...invited for dinner."

"Crap balls." Kenzi muttered, frowning.

"What?" Peter asked. "Not a bad thing, really...right?"

"I don't know." Kenzi replied honestly. "Seriously, he shouldn't try and grill or anything. Told him several times that you're with Gwen and all that. But after everything yesterday, this invite out of no where is definitely not just to be friendly."

"I thought you said the SHIELD stuff had nothing to do with me." Peter panicked slightly as his eyes widened.

"No no, it shouldn't." Kenzi reasoned with him, standing up. "Chill out Pete. You've been careful and all, right? Not like SHIELD's gonna have realized something." Peter gave her an unconvinced look and Kenzi just huffed, hands falling on her hips as she worked her brain to figure out what all these incidents had in common. There had to be some sort of link between the two SHIELD agents at her apartment, Tony's anger, and now this invitation to Peter.

And she did not want to believe that SHEILD had figured out her friend because of her. She hoped that wasn't the case. She would never forgive herself.

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

"What did Tony tell you?" Bruce jumped in his spot in the driver seat of the car and slowly looked at the girl leaning in the window. Kenzi lifted an eyebrow, almost daring him to try and lie to her. He honestly should have known she'd spot and recognize the car. He had just gotten too tired of sitting there.

"What? Nothing." Bruce stated, sticking his phone in the cup holder next to the seat. "I was around, figured I'd circle by and see if you needed a lift back to the tower."

"Uh huh." Kenzi mused, not convinced. "Does your heart rate go up when you lie?"

"Kenzi.." Bruce warned. "I already got myself enough debt from breaking things in the tower, if I break this car, I'm never going to hear then end of it."

"Then what is everyone keeping from me?" Kenzi asked. Her blue eyes gazed at the doctor and he got a pang of guilt from hiding things from her. She was really a sweet kid, then Steve and Natasha had to come around and cause issues to be brought up. The whole issue made Bruce increasingly more uncomfortable to the point where he almost preferred dealing with her when she was just flirting with him to see what reaction she'd get. "And now Tony has actually gone and gotten Peter invited over for dinner."

"He has?" Bruce asked, blinking behind his glasses. Tony had always had a curiosity for the young man who was friends with his sister but never had his curiosity actually compelled him to act towards the man.

What the hell had happened when he went to the Hellicarrier? Bruce was really going to have to ask. This was starting to get serious, something had to be up. Tony must have learned something but what did that have to do with Kenzi's friend? From everything the doctor knew, Tony was overprotective but with some good reasons. He knew the young girl didn't know any of it, never had. Howard Stark never mentioned anything and neither had Tony or Pepper. As Bruce looked at Kenzi, he considered the various outcomes of knowing such truth and realized that it wasn't his place to tell her any of it.

They'd go through the dinner, the residents of Stark Tower and the Parker boy, and then Bruce would convince Tony that he needed to open up to Kenzi about, well, everything. There was a lot at stake if someone outside of Tony's specially selected circle found out and spilled it all. The Man of Iron could lose a lot in that instance. He could lose the girl he had been protecting for so long, just because he had protected her too much and underestimated her.

"I'll give you guys a ride to the Tower, you and Peter can hang out at your place until Tony comes calling about dinner." Bruce decided. Kenzi studied him for a long moment before nodding her consent. She went back to the house to retrieve her friend and Bruce sat back, lifting his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose.

He could only hope that this dinner didn't cause too many problems.

* * *

So I know that at some point, likely within the next two chapters, Kenzi's going to start forming a relationship with someone. But the question is, who do you guys think she should be with? She's going to meet Clint and Thor by chapter 5. I might refrain from using Pietro (Quicksilver) or Wanda (Scarlet Witch) in this story as I don't know how Avengers 2 will be doing them. I'm on and off with it really, because on one hand I can imagine Kenzi forming a friendship with Wanda but on the other hand, I kind of want to try and match some movie personalities. The only ideals I really have for either of those characters is from the X-Men Evolution cartoon.

But anyways, not the point. I want to know who you all think should be the Stark Girl's love interest in this story or if she should have more than one. Maybe someone will find interest in her and she'll be roaming with someone else but gradually find herself more and more with the other person. Maybe...maybe...oh I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead lol. I'm still working on the whole "who/what is Kenzi Stark" thing. It's gradually solving itself.

Just know that no relationships are stable and are subject to potential change as the story progresses.


End file.
